


Lightning Strikes Twice

by Lov_pb



Series: Animula [8]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Elizabeth, Non-Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lov_pb/pseuds/Lov_pb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We learn more about Elizabeth's life without Peter. She struggles to maintain hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning Strikes Twice

**Author's Note:**

> This is an auxiliary chapter based on Tigeress79’s story, “Animula”:

A/N: Big thanks to those following and/or reviewing the story. It helps to know you are enjoying this AU.

 

Lightning Strikes Twice

Lightning flashed against the gray sky as Elizabeth stood by her back window lost in thought. Her somber apartment, a seventh-floor pre-war building noted for limited space, offered bad plumbing, peeling hallways and zero amenities.

The tiny living room took on a surreal color as she remained motionless framed in the shadows of twilight. The drab view of the adjacent apartment courtyard did nothing to hinder the majestic fury of the sky's raging storm outside her windowpane. It was her husband who had opened her eyes to a profound appreciation of nature's wonders.

Clutching her sweater tightly around her shoulders for warmth, Elizabeth peered up at clouds the color of gunmetal. The lightning sizzled with ferocity alternating with bellows of loud thunder. Water pelted the sides of the apartment and wind whipped around outside the building catching fallen leaves and bits of trash, tossing them haphazardly into the air. A smile soon tugged at her lips.

For two years, she had done her best to stop, momentarily, during every electrical storm and linger for what she considered an intimate moment alone with Peter. No matter where she found herself, be it at work, home or out on the Manhattan streets, she was faithful to this precious routine.

If Elizabeth wasn't alone, her co-workers, store clerks or even city pedestrians on the street would often note her momentary lapse of attention. The onlookers would often smile to themselves and wonder what the pretty brunette, lost in thought, was thinking. Only once had someone asked her about her fascination with rainstorms.

During one work break at Effortless Events, a small full service event planning company in lower Manhattan, one of her co-workers had approached, placing a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. Elizabeth had been staring blankly out the display window as sheets of rain poured down on the city streets. Startled out of her revelry, Elizabeth had inadvertently jerked away. Her eyes took on their usual haunted look and a small cry had escaped her lips.

"I'm sorry," said the young woman. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm fine, Yvonne," Elizabeth had whispered, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, the beginnings of a forced smile peeking through on her lips.

"You don't look fine," answered Yvonne as she peered around at the few customers in the shop. Smiling and holding a finger to her lips, she beckoned Elizabeth to an isolated corner of the fashionable boutique.

"You can talk to me, Elizabeth. I promise to lend a listening ear."

Elizabeth was surprised and touched by Yvonne's kind gesture. Inwardly shaking her head, she knew the danger of lost employment, the present threat of legal surveillance, and her continued secretive research of city Animula would keep her from confiding in anyone. Not even the thoughtful, kind face of her colleague would remove her unease.

"No, I am fine. Just lost in memories."

When Yvonne looked skeptical she continued, forcing her face to brighten for a moment.

"Storms can bring wonderful memories. Moments shared with lost loved ones."

Elizabeth had paused.

"The earth welcomes the new rain," she declared softly, "life is renewed and eventually the sunshine appears."

Yvonne had seemed heartened by her reply, overjoyed to receive an intimate response. It was unusual for Elizabeth to mention family or friends. She had rarely shared anything about her life ─ either positive or negative ─ with anyone. Yvonne had seemed intrigued by Elizabeth, and appeared to want the newest employee to trust her enough to release some of her guarded demeanor.

Elizabeth had once overheard one employee telling another that she was considered a quiet, solitary woman who kept to herself. Elizabeth knew she was a competent employee. She had strived to maintain a polite and pleasant demeanor in a distant kind of way.

Her co-workers hadn't seemed to be bothered by the electric monitoring ankle bracelet evident on Elizabeth's leg. She knew Ryan Miller, owner and manager of Effortless Events, had warned his small number of employees he was hiring a woman on work release program. She surmised they'd been told to mind their business about her criminal record and respect each other's privacy.

Since Ryan was known as a fair-minded man, a friendly boss providing a pleasant place to work, no one had seemed to questioned his decision or Elizabeth's history. She had been overjoyed to find Effortless Events a far better working environment than the first job she landed fresh out of prison.

Her short stint as a clerk at Dearmott Art Gallery had proven to be a nightmare. Thrown into a toxic work situation, by a court-mandated parole officer, she had found herself with a tyrannical boss who belittled her parole status, demanding yes to every request and making sure she understood she could be fired in a moment's notice for not performing to company expectations. Elizabeth had lasted three long months. This time around she was determined to keep her position.

As the wind howled more fiercely and the sky grew darker, Elizabeth frowned. It was getting to be early evening and she had forgotten the kitchen sink was clogged and filled with dirty water. She had meant to call the superintendent, for the umpteenth time, to come fix the problem. She really didn't want to struggle to make dinner in the kitchen. The super had not responded to her plea in three days.

Not like Peter, she thought. Once again memories brought her back to the happiest times of her life.

…...

"Peter! What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked, walking into their kitchen, her high heels clicking on the wood floor.

Peter, lying under the kitchen sink, clad only in t-shirt and jeans, straightened up with a surprised jerk, hitting his head solidly against the open top of the cabinet.

"Oww," he muttered, rubbing the top of his head. "El, warn me when you're coming in."

"You surprised me, hon. Weren't you just reading in the living room a few minutes ago?"

"I was reading in the living room. Now I'm reading in here," he said, pointing to the thick manual lying on the white marbled top kitchen island table.

Elizabeth walked over to the table, sat down on the pink-cushioned counter stool, and immediately pulled the book toward her. Flipping through the pages, she removed his bookmark as her eyes opened wide in surprise.

"The Complete Fix-It Yourself Plumbing Repair Manual?"

"Yup."

"Where did you get this?" she asked, a teasing grin curving her lips.

"I ordered it on-line. They delivered it yesterday," Peter replied sheepishly. "I hope you don't mind. The drain's been getting clogged and I found the garbage disposal leaking."

"I was going to call a repairman tomorrow. Do you think you can fix it?"

"Tutorial videos and instructional manuals. How hard can it be?" He grinned his crooked grin, rose from the floor and made his way to the table. "I have it under control."

"Umm…" she replied, standing up. "You usually do." Elizabeth grabbed Peter by his shirt, pulled him toward her, and kissed him firmly on the lips. Peter's mouth was warm and she could smell his trademark cologne.

Peter slipped his arms around her waist and hugged her. After brushing back her hair with his hand, he trailed one finger down her back, making small circles. Elizabeth shivered.

"Are you cold?" he asked, eyeing her mischievously. "I have ways of making you warm."

His gold eyes twinkled with amusement; a soft smile on his lips.

Elizabeth shifted her gaze to the living room and gestured to the stairs.

…...

Suddenly something cold and wet nudged her leg. Looking down she saw Satchmo and realized the dog had been whining, seeking comfort from the storm and reminding her it was past mealtime. She took a moment to gather her thoughts.

Elizabeth knelt down. She buried her face in his fur and wept.


End file.
